The position/location of an object, such as a person associated with a device, may be determined using a variety of positioning systems and techniques including: global positioning system (GPS); inertial navigation system (INS); Wifi round trip time measurement, finger print matching, or angle of arrival; BLUETOOTH™ wireless signal strength, round trip measurement, or angle of arrival; earth magnetic field finger print matching, etc. Ultra-wide band (UWB) ranging has also been found to have a high accuracy among radio signal based positioning systems. UWB ranging typically involves one-way or two-way communication of signals between a reference radio placed at a known location and a target object (e.g., a user device). Conventional UWB two-way ranging architectures, however, suffer from various drawbacks. For instance, the two-way communication of signals in such UWB architectures limits the total amount of ranging/positioning requests that may be issued within a given period of time, as multiple ranging/positioning requests with the same pseudorandom code received at the same time may easily overload the system. Moreover, facilitating the positioning requests of a larger number of users results in a lower update rate in situations where the success rate of such positioning requests needs to be (or is desired to be) guaranteed. Furthermore, the one-way communication of signals in UWB architectures is often associated with communication failure due to signal collision, and the need to synchronize the base-station local time coordinate.